Taiyou wo Sagashiteru
by ShinSeiFuji
Summary: [AU NaruSasu] Chapter 7 Up! Could the coming of Sarutobi in Ichiraku Ramen mean another chance for Naruto's career? And who's the new vocalist of Exiled?Music, betrayal, fame, angst, rivalry, and an unlikely love that blossoms in all these... R&R please!
1. Out!

Taiyou wo Sagashiteru

ShinSeiFuji

"Itachi-san! Itachi-san! Are the rumors true?"

"Orochimaru-san, what do you have to say?"

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Do you have a new member?"

"EVERYONE, PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

…

"Okay, now that everyone's settled, Exiled's band leader, Mr. Itachi Uchiha would like to make an announcement. Mr. Itachi…"

"Thank you. I would like to announce that as of today, Sasuke Uchiha, our member, our friend, and my brother, is no longer part of Exiled. He has moved on to pursue a separate path in his career. And we in the band, Orochimaru and I, respect that. I hope you continue to support Exiled. Tha-"

CRASH!

A loud noise filled the room as Sasuke hurled the nearest thing he could get at the TV.

"You bastards…" the raven-haired boy angrily muttered. "How could you do this to me?"

Sinking back down to the couch, Sasuke locked his eyes onto the fluorescent light on the ceiling. He was miserable than ever. He cursed as the image of his brother talking about his "departure" crossed his mind.

"Damn you, Itachi. You and Orochimaru…"

Unconsciously, his hand found its way to the several packs of cigars lying in his couch, while the other searched for his lighter. Like a ritual, he tucked the cigar between his dry lips and drew the lighter near the tip.

Flick.

But nothing came out.

Flick. Flick.

Still nothing.

"Sh…" Sasuke cursed under his breath. He finally unlocked his eyes from the fluorescent light and threw the lighter across the room. He felt mad. Betrayed. And his only comfort was smoking. But the world cared so much that he ran out of butane.

Feeling sick and cursing one more time, Sasuke took his leather jacket and headed for the door. He cast one last look at his messy apartment, then turned the lights off.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry, but I couldn't help it. The perverted ShinSeiFuji says that the first five lines can be taken as Itachi and Orochimaru having a baby, or both of them "growing" a certain new "member." XD

Anyway, thanks to all my faithful reviewers. Love y'all! But I have to warn you though, this fic's a little different from my other perverted works XD XD XD. Don't worry though, I'm gonna make sure there's enough perversion for us to go by. (Ohohoho!)

I just thought it'd be nice to go back to my roots once in a while. I started out as an angst writer, and my recent indulgence in light works have caused it to grow into one giant multi-chaptered Naruto fic… not sure 'bout "giant" though. !

All those trips from Quezon Avenue to Taft sure paid off…

And oh! This fic is dedicated to **Yuness**! I hope you'd find this fic amongst the thousands that you read. I miss you so much! And I haven't been a good friend, lately…

This also goes to my ever-beloved seme **Rexy**, and of course, there's no Rexy without a **Martin** (even though you don't read yaoi .v). Hope you get out of your depression, kid.

To **Daryl**, hope to see you soon!

To **Zienta**, I miss you, and I want to ask you some questions! Ahehe… cosplay stuff… Hi to **Alex**, too!

To **Rach** and **Ry**, hope we could all shift to CAL. (ike, ike!)

AND TO ALL **REVIEWERS**! THANK **YOU** SO MUCH!


	2. Ichiraku Ramen

Chapter 2

Ichiraku Ramen was less lively than usual. At the peak hour, the place was only half-filled.

On the stage, a blonde boy with a guitar sings a solemn hymn through a rough voice. Nobody seemed to be paying much attention though. People were either mesmerized by their companion or by the drink they're holding in their hand.

What seems to be the singer's sole audience was the bartender at the counter. With nothing so much to do, the bartender smiled as he listened to the familiar song. He even hummed occasionally along with it. He was too attentive in fact, that when the bells hanging at the door rang, a late "Irasshaimase!" greeted the customer.

As Sasuke entered the unfamiliar bar, he instantly took refuge by sitting in the counter. He was alone tonight, and the tables and chairs belonged to those with company. It was the first time to go out, since he was forced to leave his band, that the solitary stool he sat on seemed too spacious for him.

"Anything tonight, sir?" the bartender asked him. He had a peculiar scar across his face and his unwilling hair was tucked in a high ponytail. Sasuke thought he was a bit of a sight, but even that couldn't lighten his mood. Lost in his darker thoughts, he said in a flat tone, "Jack Daniels."

After the drink was served, Sasuke shifted his eyes, first to the open space, then to the callous crowd, and finally to the singer on stage. As he eyed the blonde singer and his lonesome guitar, pangs of betrayal haunted him.

"_You're job is done. We don't need you anymore."_

_"What do you mean you don't need me anymore?"_

_"Look, Sasuke, Exiled is not for you. Sure you can play a little guitar, sing a little, but other than that, it's just your face."_

_"That's not true!"_

_"Have you written any of our songs?"_

_"Well, that's because…"_

_"Don't tell me we didn't give you any chance. Did we have to verbalize that for you?"_

_"This is unfair!"_

"_Face it, Sasuke, you have no talent."_

"Shit." Sasuke swallowed the bitter memory down with the drink. As he signaled the bartender for one more glass, the singer's song ended. It was a while before the audience gave the singer a customary applause.

On the stage, the singer seemed reluctant to play another song for the inattentive crowd. But after somewhat looking for approval from Sasuke's direction, he started another song.

"He's a little more nervous than usual," the bartender said pointing his head to the blonde boy's direction, as he handed Sasuke his drink.

Sasuke scoffed. "First time?"

"Nah. He's anxious about a call… might be a breakthrough in his career, y'know."

Sasuke didn't reply. Feeling that he couldn't start another conversation with his customer, the bartended left Sasuke to his drink.

As Sasuke's eyes drifted to the stage once more, he eyed the singer playing the chords in his guitar. _Blonde hair. Blue eyes. You think you're good 'cause you can play chords and sing other people's songs eh? I'd love to see the look on your face when you find out you're nothing. You're just looks… like I am._

As the rough voice started playing, Sasuke emptied his glass, his vision blurring further.


	3. Father & Son

Chapter 3: Father & Son

"Ano sa, ano sa, did you get a call?"

Iruka winced at the sudden outburst. It was 3 in the morning. Ichiraku Ramen was empty and still, except for one blonde boy who was shaking with excitement. The scarred bartender looked at him with sympathy, he felt somewhat guilty suspending the answer to the boy's question up to now. He was amazed by his patience though, he didn't ask a thing 'til the only job left to do in the bar was to lock the doors. That was their deal after all, finish one job before one gets to another.

Sighing, Iruka started, "Well, Konoha Records called…"

"And… and… what did they say?"

It was amazing how the only animated object in the bar could make everything else seem tensed.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this…"

The excitement on the boy's face was beginning to fade.

"But… THEY WANT YOU IN THEIR OFFICE AT 8!"

Naruto stuttered, "F-for real?"

"For real."

The boy's shocked look grew into one big smile. "Yatta! They want me in their office! They want **me** in their office!"

Iruka laughed as Naruto jumped around the room. "Alright, alright. Don't get too excited, or you might not perform well."

"Oh, but I will!" Naruto boasted. "I'm telling you Iruka-sensei, after they hear me, they'd all be singing me praises. Ha! I'm gonna be"

"A legend someday. Right?"

Naruto pouted. "Mou, did you have to ruin my moment? I love saying that line."

The boisterous laughter that followed echoed in the whole place. Everything in this moment was perfect. Just perfect.

"Urusai!"

The laughing stopped.

"Say what?" the two men chorused.

"Did you say something?" Iruka asked.

"No, did ya?" Naruto said.

"Naze… nazhmshmmnn…"

Then it became clear. Apparently, somebody else was in the bar.

"Oh, I almost forgot him," Iruka said with a silly laugh.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Lemme guess, another wasted customer, huh?"

Iruka sighed. "Yeah, he hasn't paid too. Too drunk for that."

"Geez, I dunno why these people even bother drinking when they can't handle it." Naruto said, but suddenly changed his expression.

"Wait, what do you mean he hasn't paid? He has a wallet right?"

Iruka made a silly smile out of his face. "Nope, I've searched."

The blonde boy gave the bartender a grave look. "No IDs? Cards? Anything that'll tell us where he lives?"

"No." Iruka answered, maintaining the smiling face with a different meaning.

"No, not tonight!" Naruto slumped on the nearest chair.

"Oh, c'mon Naruto," Iruka started. "You know he can't stay here. If we leave him outside, then how's he gonna pay for the two bottles of Jack he ordered?"

"Yadda, yadda…" Naruto looked away and tried not to listen. "You know, you should've stopped him when he was still conscious."

Iruka stopped. Smiled. A different kind of smile this time. "I would have, but I was busy listening to you."

Naruto tried to hold his head away from Iruka's direction. After a while he said, "Why does it always have to be me?"

"Thanks," Iruka said.

Naruto motioned to the sleeping boy. He surveyed him at a glance. "Is this guy even allowed to drink already? He's just about my age."

"You're 18." Iruka said.

"I don't drink though."

"That's because all you ever ingest is ramen. Eat something healthy once in a while."

"Ramen IS healthy," Naruto said as he took the other boy's arm and hung it on his neck. He wrapped his own arm around his waist to support his weight. "At least this one's not overweight. I don't have to worry about getting my tires flat."

"Here," Iruka abruptly hung yet another thing on the blonde boy's neck. It was a white plastic bag. Naruto could smell the special negi ramen from the opening.

"I put in some sushi too. For all your help. Y'know, once you're famous, you won't have to do this anymore."

Naruto was silent. He lifted his head to prevent something from falling. "Thanks," he simply said. He went to the bar's exit and headed straight towards his motorbike.

As Iruka appeared from the door, he said jokingly, "You look like you're driving your girlfriend back to your apartment."

Naruto glared.

"I'm just kidding, blonde hair and black kinda match." Iruka said.

"He smells like cigars and wine," Naruto said as he mounted his bike. "I'm off."

Iruka watched as the the young boy sped into the distance. He smiled and kept looking even when there was nothing to look at. That boy sure was special. He imagined that if he had a son, it would be exactly like him.

He took a deep breath, but somewhere in exhaling the air he just took in, he thought, " 'He smells like cigars and wine…' that wasn't exactly the reply I was expecting. Hmm, wouldn't people usually say, 'Duh… he's a boy and so am I?' Or something like that? Boy, if I was his father, he sure is taking after me."

Iruka shook his head. "Nah, it's too early to tell… that I-was-listening-to-you part really does work everytime though." He laughed as locked the doors.

* * *

A/N: As always, thanks for the review Teki Star! o I'll try to make the chapters longer. Actually, the first two chapters are supposed to be one chapter only, but I had some problems on segmenting along the way so I had to cut it into two. And oh, to answer yourcomment back there in _The Resolution_, I knew 'bout Gaara's eyebags. I wrote that 'coz no matter how much eye color he uses, he can't cver his eyebags... not when it's that dark! Thanks again! 

I'll try my best to update this every weekend. Maybe sooner once the sem is over.

Yuni-chan, this is for ya Bon voyage to Neko-chan too La Li Ho


	4. Sono Koe

Notes: (#) are footnotes... not really relevant if you ask me, just some other things I wanted to say. :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Sono Koe

Painful. Sasuke woke up to a throbbing sensation in his head. His stomach felt like everything was in the wrong place. He wanted to throw up, but opening his eyes to a dim lighting made him think otherwise. Where is he?

He found himself lying in a sofa, with a blanket covering him. He looked around and the whole place was unfamiliar. He judged, from what it appeared to be, that he was in a small apartment. It wasn't like the apartment he lives in, of course. It was pretty small compared to his. Unlike his too, the room was kept clean. There were neither stains nor cigarette butts in the comfortable sofa. The wooden floor looks like it's recently been waxed. The green walls, though shows age, is pretty much dirt free save from some scotch tape marks.

He could see the dining room from where he was, and it was tidy too. There was a refrigerator and some boxes atop. On the walls were pieces of paper with strange messages – were they reminders or sayings, he couldn't figure them out – taped in no particular order. A cloth was neatly draped over the small table, and a lone chair sat quietly. And to the table's right was a big pot plant that screamed attention as it was certainly out of place.(1)

A second later and Sasuke found himself scratching his nose. He was irritated by the smell of what he guessed was detergent or fabric softener, and something else he couldn't lay his finger on. Was it instant ramen?

Wait. Shiny floors, clean walls, the smell of detergent… was he in a girl's apartment!

Sasuke panicked. _Did I just hook up with a girl last night? That can't be. That simply can't be. How in the world would I end up in a girl's apartment?_

Sasuke thought hard. _I remember drinking. A lot. But… there's just no possible way I'd hook up with a girl!_

Sasuke was now sweating. _Well maybe… maybe she just picked me up or something… Yeah, maybe I was lying in the street, or something like that. But still, what if something happened? Nah, I wouldn't be… but what if… no… SHE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME._

Sasuke felt his stomach turn upside down again. The idea made him want to throw up. But before he could, he heard the sound of the shower just turned on.

He looked to where the sound was coming from, and past the dining room were two doors. One of which, he guessed, was the bathroom, and the other, the bedroom.(2) Sasuke's false assumptions were soon invalidated when he heard a voice singing in the shower. It was rough, it low, and it certainly belonged to a man.

_Where have I heard that voice before?_

He closed his eyes. That voice was certainly familiar. It was slightly muffled by the running of the shower, but it had a certain tone to it. It's a rough voice the first time one hears it, but as the song progresses it turns into a warm and sexy quality. And as it goes from high to low, low to high, one can feel himself being swept away with it. It was warm. It was swaying. It was like a trance one couldn't get out of.(3)

Wssht. The singing stopped. The shower was turned off. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and immediately opened his eyes. He could hear footsteps. That singing voice was about to come out of the bathroom.

Sasuke panicked. "Now what!"

* * *

A/R (Author's Rant ): I said I'd update every weekend, but it was finals week, you see? Was in a slump too. :D :D :D Sorry 'bout that. This chapter's supposed to be longer… but the effect of Extra Joss is waning. And I have to write two whole papers too. And my diskette failed on me. . Plus, I still don't have my phone line back as of this moment, it's really tiresome going in and out of the net shop. I know, I know there really isn't much story right now… but I promise, as soon as I finish all I gotta finish it's gonna be better. More NaruSasuNaru! More perversion! And more angst. I might even update tomorrow. I love y'all reviewers! And I love Full House! (Connection?) P I just love Rain/Bi and he has no new video recently so I miss him… I wish I had my net connection back… haven't downloaded scanlations for some time now… wasn't even able to finish Hanakimi… (( 

(1) The sofa part is something I made up. But the whole dining room is what I saw from the anime and the manga. And oh, the ridiculous plant can't be seen in the anime as the camera shot is closer. (mid long shot, I guess?) A little something I noticed too: Naru-chan's breakfast in the manga is bread, but it's instant ramen in the anime. (don't you wish that there was a congruent sign on your keyboard so that it'd look more naruto-ish than the "" sign? oh well…)

(2) I made this up too. Naruto's apartment is after all patterned after the western style (Is it called "washitsu?" And is the Japanese style room called "yoshitsu?" I'm not really sure 'cause I took this up a year ago, and my brain's all messed up).

(3) So is there really a voice like this, you ask? My basis for this is actually… dan dan dan… Myco! Isn't it obvious from the title? And from the last chapter, too? Taiyou wo sagashite, negi ramen… what does it remind you of? Of course, it's Full Moon wo Sagashite! But no, there ain't no shinigami, nor 12-year olds turning into sixteen-year olds here… there will be a lot of singing though. That's why I entitled it after FMoS. If you haven't watched FMoS, dear me, go get a copy now! Well, it's from the mahou shoujo genre so I'm not sure if you'll like it as I did. But if you're a sucker for romance, and especially unrequited angst, you'll love Meroko. Believe me, I was entirely pro-Mitsuki in the beginning, but the last four episodes sure changed me. Anyway, Myco's a girl, so what about Naruto, eh? Well, the one I think that matches the description as a guy is Bamboo. I know, not all readers of this fic are familiar to the guy since he's Filipino. So if you're interested in what his voice his like try downloading "Masaya" in #mp3manila or #pinoymp3 in undernet. Try searching the channels in for more info. Don't forget to support the artists you like though! Buy their CDs:D


	5. The Moron and the Wasted

Chapter 5: The Moron and the Wasted

Sasuke swallowed. The footsteps were coming closer. He held his fist into a tight ball as he waited for what was to come. Footsteps. Footsteps. Singing?

"Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni… huh? Well, well, well, look who's awake."

Finally, Sasuke catches sight of his captor. _He looks somewhat familiar, _Sasuke thought. He was sure he had seen that blonde hair and striking blue eyes before. And that strange slanted marks on his cheek was something to be remembered. As the boy looked at him with his narrowed eyes, Sasuke associated him to a cat.

Looking at the boy in front of him more intently, Sasuke's eyes slowly went down from his captor's face down to his slim neck, to the towel draped on his broad shoulders, to his tight chest, to his… wait. He was wearing nothing.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance. He brought his surveying eyes back to his captor's face. He really looked familiar. "Aren't you…"

With this, the blonde boy closed the distance between them. And from Sasuke's position, he sure can see a lot, if not everything. "Uzumaki Naruto. You better remember my name now, I'm gonna be a legend!"

_Legend? Yeah right. Where the hell am I? A sanitarium?_

"Ano sa, ano sa," the blonde boy said. Sasuke almost jumped from his seat as the next thing he saw was boy's face just inches to him. It seems he has been trying to catch his attention, as he now bent down to level his face to Sasuke's. "It's customary to introduce yourself after one says his name. Hmm… you look kinda familiar… Have I seen you anywhere before? Hey! You're eyes have a little red in them."

Sasuke looked away. "I don't regularly introduce myself to naked people."

Naruto looked at himself. "Geez, you're stingy. Fine then, wait here as I dress, Wasted-sama. At least my breath doesn't stink."

The blonde then disappeared to the room next to the bathroom. After he left, Sasuke tested his breath onto his palm and frowned. He does smell awful. But thinking again, he muttered, "What's he talking about? His smells like ramen."

When Naruto appeared again, Sasuke quickly asked, "Look, I don't know what happened, but why am I here again?"

"Tch, tch, same question I get everytime," the boy shook his head. Sasuke noticed that he was now dressed in a loose white shirt coupled with a pair of orange and blue arm bands, which Sasuke thought was okay, except for the hideous orange cargo pants.

"You're here because you're stupid enough to drink too much alcohol than you can hold. I had to bring you here to make sure you pay for the two Jacks you ordered, Wasted-sama."

Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "Are YOU the owner of that bar?"

Naruto looked annoyed. "No, but here's an ID, and your bill."

"Fine," Sasuke searched his pockets. "I don't have my wallet though. We should go to my apartment."

"Hai, hai, Wasted-sama. That's the whole idea."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"What's your name then? I was asking you earlier, but no, you have to be Mr. I'm-so-cool-you're-not-worthy-of-my-name."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke grinned. He predicted that by the time he says his name, the annoying blonde boy would suddenly flip out and start worshipping him.

But instead, Naruto showed a clueless face and said, "Uchiha Sasuke… Uchiha… you sound familiar… Wait… nah, it doesn't ring a bell."

Sasuke was brimming with disbelief. _WHAT! Is he an alien not to know who I am?_

"Well, let's get going, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said as he moved towards the door.

Helplessly, Sasuke followed him. After a set of stairs, they arrived at an open street. It wasn't much of a sight; in fact there was nothing special. _So this is what ordinary living looks like._

"Hop on." said Naruto, now in his motorcycle .

"Got any more helmets?" Sasuke asked, but the blonde shook his head.

_Great. I get to be seen riding a motorbike with a moron. More scandal for me. _

Sighing, he rode at the back of the motorbike, but before he could put himself in a safe position, the blonde boy started speeding off.

"Whoa!" Sasuke said as he was felt himself hit Naruto's back.

"I drive fast. You gotta hang on tight."

"Are you crazy? You're trying to whoa—"

Naruto hit the pedal harder while turning around a corner. Sasuke couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other boy's waist to ensure his life.

"Sorry, I'm running late for an audition."

After a ride that he though would never end, Sasuke was thankful when they reached his apartment. He felt even sicker than before, thanks to the moron he was with. He heard him whistle as he got off the bike.

"This your apartment? Nice!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said as he quickly got in his apartment for his wallet. Luckily, he saw his wallet immediately amongst his mess.

The blonde soon left after he was handed the money, and an extra tip for his gasoline too. Sasuke slunk back to his couch, and thought how awfully weird the start of his day was. After much thought, he felt like taking a bath. On his way to the bathroom however, the blinking light on the display of the phone caught his attention.

He checked his machine. "You have one message. _Beep. _Yo. It's Kakashi. Where are you? I got an offer for you. Konoha Records at 8."

The tiredness and disbelief in the raven-haired boy's face dissolved into a dark expression. The clock beside the phone said 7:30.

* * *

**ShinSei's Corner**

Yappo! Tadaima! From now on, I'm calling the author's rant section, "Shinsei's Corner." Sort of like the mangaka's section in manga.

_Jap Translations_

Gomen, gomen. I haven't been translating the Nihongo phrases. Thanks fot pointing that out. "Taiyou wo Sagashiteru" means "searching for the sun." Cheesy? I guess, 'cause so am I. . "Sono Koe" on the other hand means "that voice."

_The Story So Far_

Okay, while I originally planned this to be a straight plot, my chapter division and recent ideas has changed the story's course into one that has arcs. Quite longer than the original plan. . But then, more characters will be in the story too. We're about past half the first arc by now.

You may have also guessed after this chapter that the audition isn't for Exiled's singer. Sorry, it isn't Naruto. ! Actually, it took a long time before I found the perfect replacement for Sasuke. And while I'm so glad that I've found him, I can't tell who he is yet. But you'll soon know. Lessee… I think that's chapter 6 or 7.

Thanks for all the reviews! This fic doesn't get as much reviews as my other ones, but what the hell. I love writing this story! The singing's gonna start soon too!

For comments, other than reviews, you can e-mail me at I'm starting a new blog too, and I'm gonna upload stuff related to this fic soon.

_Next on Taiyou wo Sagashiteru…_

The audition begins! And so does the rivalry! Kakkoi Kakashi makes an appearance!


	6. The Audition

**ShinSei's Corner Pt. 1 **(This is quite important in the story, so please read it, despite all the blabber)

Alright, alright, I know this was supposed to be a summer project, but please don't scold me! Waaa! I'm already too sad! I am already trying my best to update as much as I can amidst this depression. Waaa! TT.TT

Anyway, this chapter is _long_. I'm really sorry if it took me ages to write it. It involves songs so, please take note of this _disclaimer: I'm a poor kid, I don't own anything, my family's way under a debt, and my mom's killing me for spending money and time on our mini-band, so you get nothing if you sue me. _(I feel like I've just released a dark blue aura.) I wish I could get money out of my writing, but… TT.TT

There are songs that are involved in this fic that uses my native language as medium so, just bare with my translations. They're not that accurate at times. You can never translate on a text-to-text basis and retain the same romance embedded in the language, anyway.

Why use non-English songs? Because, I find them appropriate for the part. Besides, I'm going to be an ambassadress someday and promote my country so, I might as well start now. Ohohoho!

Well, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Audition

"Konoha… Records… Wow." Naruto found himself gazing at the entrance of the tall building with much awe. This was it. This was what he was dreaming of for a lifetime. And now it's only a performance away.

It seems easy. It's as if a straight path has been laid down for him to take. But could he do it? Will they like him? Or will this be just another rejection for him? Questions of uncertainty were plaguing his mind. The word "rejection" weakened his shaking knees even further. The idea of failure of something this big was something he wasn't sure he can handle.

Still… he can't give up, can he?

"YAROUTTEBA YO!"1

The nearby birds suddenly flew after the disturbing noise the blonde made. It was 7:45 in the morning, and in the busy streets of Konoha, a rock star wannabe earned a lot of strange looks. Some were surprised, some were scared, some were simply annoyed.

But the blonde noticed nothing of these. Having declared to the world what he wanted to, he took a deep breath and smiled, "There. Now I feel better."

As he entered the unfamiliar building, he was quickly asked what his purpose was. After uttering "audition," the guard gave him an ID with a large "21" printed in bold.

"Fifth floor, turn left, the second to the last room," the guard said in a flat. Naruto guessed he must've said the phrase a lot.

The ride to the fifth floor was uneventful; the hallway to the room wasn't filled with people either. But as soon as Naruto opened the door of the second to the last room, his hopeful eyes met many others.

He earned some looks as he sat down. Trying to shake his anxiety off, he tried to talk to the person next to him.

"Anou saa, anou saa…"

"Ssh… can't you see I'm practicing?"

Discouraged, Naruto remained quiet in his corner. One by one the contestants were called, and none returned with a satisfied look on his face. Most were questioning, some were with tearful eyes, and some simply spaced off.

Naruto was getting bored, when he heard someone call out, "21, Number 21 please,"

"Hai!" Naruto answered with vigor that everyone else in the room turned in his direction.

"The judges are ready for you."

"Hai," Naruto said once again with a big grin on his face. As soon as the entered the big room, he saw the panelists. One, two… five. Five people were to judge him, and yet none of them seemed to pay attention.

"Anou…" Naruto was starting to be unsure if he entered the right room.

"Aa, contestant number 21, is that right?" An old guy whose bald spot reflected the light finally noticed.

"H-hai." The blonde boy's energy was starting to falter as he looked at the other judges. None of them seemed interested save for the old guy.

"Please state your name and the song you're going to sing."

"Name… Uzumaki Naruto… Song… Well, it's something I composed."

Sounds of annoyance filled the room after the blonde uttered the last word, as if to tell him that stupid people attempted such every time and failed. Naruto felt his energy rapidly fading away. He found his focus on the name tag below the old guy. His eyes played on the letters that formed "Sarutobi" as the noise died down.

"An original ne?" he could hear Sarutobi's voice but he couldn't care anymore. "Well, let's not wait. Douzo."

The blonde finally removed his eyes from the tag, and fixed his guitar upon himself. _Damn these people, _Naruto thought as he started to strum the song's intro. _They make humiliating people so easy… as if it's their hobby…_

And as he was about to sing the song's first word, it hit him. Th_is is why… this is why these kinds of songs are written… this song… I'll sing this song no matter what you think of it. It's my song._

_Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day_

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

_end of song  
_

Naruto finished with a low note that seemed to echo even after. He cast one lazy look on the judges, all of which seem to be out of words.

"Iku."2 Naruto said, knowing what was to come after anyway. He has done this so many times that he really didn't care what variation of 'We can't accept you,' the judges were to say. It's just that… well, this time, he really hoped.

"Go where?" someone finally said. Naruto turned to face Sarutobi yet again.

"Save me from all the crap. It's the same 'rejected' anyway," Naruto said, as lazy as the look on his face.

"Well, I don't think you're quite right there. Is he?" Sarutobi turned to his co-judges, who still seemed dumbstruck.

"Call the others! Tell them we've decided on number 21! Cancel the rest."

"You what?" It was Naruto's turn to be dumbstruck.

"Well, what does it look like? We're choosing you." The smile on the old man's face was wide. All the other judges were busy making calls.

Naruto could feel his stomach turning upside down. "You mean I… I made it?" he said, the look of disbelief evident on his face.

"Same question here," a voice said, and silence was restored once more. Everybody looked at the door to where the speaker was standing. A handsome man with spiky silver hair seemed surveying him behind the shaded glasses he wore. Naruto thought he had a handsome aura about him, but then he really couldn't see his eyes. A continuing mark of a scar can be seen below the scope of the glasses too.

"Ah, Kakashi. It's nice of you to drop by. But I don't recall you being part of auditions," the old man spoke, his eyes on Kakashi.

"I must say it's rare…" Kakashi replied, "…Also rare to have an audition close so early, when half a hundred are still outside."

"Not so much in this company, I guess, didn't the same thing happen in your audition?"

The silver-haired guy seemed distracted for a moment, and then said again. "Let's not bring such old stories, I think it's better if we focus on what's at hand."

"Tell us then what you wish to talk about," Sarutobi said with a pleased look on his face, "and quickly too, we have just chosen our next big star."

There was a grin on Kakashi's face. "Well about that. I think you're being rash. Have you even asked him yet if he knows the carrier single of the project album?"

This stirred Naruto to ask. "There's already an album? Am I not going to sing my own songs?"

"Well yes you are," Sarutobi answered again, "but the carrier single is already decided. It's for marketing purposes, you see. Besides, it's a beautiful song. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Of course it is," Kakashi said, butting in, "especially if you know how to sing it."

"Well let's ask him then," the old man said, now looking annoyed, "Let's see… Uzumaki Naruto, isn't it? Can you sing the song _Jeepney__3_ for us?"

There was a moment of silence. Naruto's heart was beating fast. The word "jeepney" seemed so cold to him.

"I thought so," Kakashi said.

"I thought you'd have known it, it was pretty popular in its age y'know. Still being played in the radio from time to time," one of the judges commented. "But that's okay, we can teach 'til you can sing it anyway."

There was a hard lump in Naruto's throat.

"Or have somebody else sing it," Kakashi suggested, still standing by the door, arms folded, unmoving.

"Hatake-san, I think your trespassing has gone enough," another judge said in angry tone.

"I don't think I would call it trespassing, I'm merely helping you out. It's just that I think you've chosen the wrong boy. I think it's only fair that I get my own nominee for the song. Just one more audition, that's all I ask. After all, when it comes to this song, I think I know it best who can sing it."

Silence ruled yet again.

"And if we find your singer unsuitable, will you trust us with our decision?" Sarutobi said with a grave look on his face.

"I'd find it unbelievable, but yes, I will."

Sarutobi turned to Naruto, "Excuse us for this unexpected commotion, but it would be a fair fight to have the other boy audition, don't you think? You were supposed to go against a much larger number after all."

"It's fine," the blonde replied unenergetically, stepping aside to one corner of the room.

"Well then let's hear your singer out," Sarutobi said.

As Kakashi removed himself from the entrance, a familiar raven-haired boy entered the room.

Another commotion erupted as soon as boy was in full view to the judges.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"He's already an established singer!"

"This is crazy."

It took Kakashi a loud voice to rule over the judges, "Exiled is the one that's established, not Sasuke."

"This is still crazy."

"Well I think we all agreed to let him sing."

All the other judges turned to the oldest in the room, Sarutobi, who simply nodded. "Go on, Sasuke," he said to raven-haired boy who seemed to hear nothing of the objections as he was having an intent eye-to-eye contact with the blonde boy at the other side of the room.

"Aa."

_Song: Jeepney by Sponge Cola_

_Bumaba ako sa jeepney_

_Kung saan tayo'y dating magkatabi_

_Magkahalik ang pisngi nating dalawa_

_Nating dalawa_

_ I got off a jeepney_

_ Where we used to be together_

_ Our cheeks kissing each other_

_ Each other_

_Panyo mo sa aking bulsa_

_Ang kahapon ay naroon pa rin_

_Tawa nating humahalay sa tinig nating dalawa_

_ Your hankerchief in my pocket_

_ Yesterday is still there_

_ Our laughter caressing our voices_

_Subalit ngayo'y wala na_

_Ikaw ay lumayo na_

_ But now it's not here_

_ You've gone far away_

_Naaalala ko ang mga gabing_

_Nakahiga sa ilalim ng kalawakan_

_Naaalala ko ang mga gabing_

_Magkatabi sa ulan_

_ I remember the nights_

_ We lay down under the galaxy above us_

_ I remember the nights_

_ We were together in the rain_

_Kulay ng iyong ngiti_

_At tikwas ng iyong buhok_

_Ang lambot ng iyong labi_

_Iyong labi_

_ The color of your smile_

_ And the way your hair flips_

_ The softness of your lips_

_ Your lips_

_Kahit anino mo sa malayo_

_Ay nais masulyapan kaagad_

_Upang mapawi_

_Ang lamig_

_ I want to get a glimpse_

_ Of even just your shadow from afar_

_ To relieve me from the cold_

_Subalit ngayo'y wala na_

_Ikaw ay lumayo na_

_ But now it's not here_

_You've gone far away_

_Naaalala ko ang mga gabing_

_Nakahiga sa ilalim ng kalawakan_

_Naalala ko ang mga gabing _

_Magkatabi sa ulan_

_ Iremember the nights_

_ We lay down under the galaxy above us_

_ I remember the nights_

_ We were together in the rain_

_Naaalala… Naaalala…_

_Naaalala… Naaalala…_

_ I remember… I remember…_

_ I remember… I remember…_

_end of song_

Sasuke ended the song much like Naruto did, the last note echoing on and on. The judges seemed to be pleased as well.

"Well… it was a good rendition," one judge said.

"And the alterations were good too," another commented.

"It moved me as well."

There was a smile on Kakashi's face.

"I still don't think, that someone who wasn't even registered for this audition, can just come barging in and get the part," Sarutobi said. "Not when it's not as good as the original."

"Thank you for the compliment," Kakashi said, "but most revival songs are no better than the original. A variation, as one would say it, is what it would usually offer."

"I still believe someone could capture its heart," Sarutobi said again, looking stern at first, but smiled at his last word, "Quite an inappropriate word for its original singer. But anyway, shall we give the other contender a chance to defend himself. What can you say, Naruto?"

"Wha… me?" the blonde reacted who was somewhat lost in amazement. "He's really good. Smooth voice. Kinda caressing you, y'know?"

His comment received some stifled laughs and looks of amazement. The other boy in the room seems to be blushing though.

"Well I'm sure that Sasuke loved your comment (Sasuke turned into a more evident shade of red) but, what I meant was, would you just let him win the part you supposedly have won?"

"Ah… that," Naruto said, his once cute look of amazement fading into a dark expression as he bowed his head down. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can ever sing that song. I…"

For the first time in Naruto's life, he found it hard to say something. The lump in his throat seemed like a rock, but he swallowed it with all his might. The words that escaped his mouth were clear, but somehow he couldn't hear it.

"I decline."

* * *

**Shinsei's Corner Part 2 **(Other bits of info in the story)

Well, did you like it? It was hard writing it. Waaaaa! Forgive all the wailing, I'm really sad.

_Sarutobi_

I'm not used to referring to Sandaime as Sarutobi, but, well he's not Hokage in this fic so I gotta use his name. He sounds a bit like Dumbledore here though. Must be the after-effect of reading Book 6 (disliked it btw). Sorry if he's OOC.

_Kakashi_

No, he's not really heartless. It's just something in the fic that you'll find out soon. And yeah, couldn't cover his face in this time and setting ne? So I just chose shades.

_Jeepney_

It's a favorite of mine, especially when sulking. It's by Sponge Cola whose singer is reportedly bisexual snickers and people who have gone to their shows says he _especially_ sings this song with much emotion (like lying on the floor or so). And oh, he's really cute too.

If you want to download the song, try #pinoymp3 or #mp3manila in the Undernet server in MIRC. There's also a direct link in my site, www.seiret.tk . Forgive the bad template though, have no time to fix it.

_Just how long will I take to update?_

Heaven knows. Honestly. But I'm trying to do it as fast as I can, since I've been planning to make a video out of the last song and hopefully submit it in time for contest. The truth is, this fic was originally made for that video. They kinda market each other don't you think?

_Why am I whining?_

Because! Waaa…. Well, I just gave up on someone really important. It took me years. Oh well, at least I can use this sadness to intensify emotions in this fic, ayt?

Sigh… I really never wanted to let go. I held onto his memory for so long. It was painful, but I waited. It was funny getting used to his genki side, too. He used to be so sad. But... when I looked into his eyes before, there was nothing. It hurt not to see myself in them. When I look into them now, sure I see myself. But it hurts even more to find it of no importance.

Sad, no? Well I'll just smile and move on. Though I am being a bum, lately. C'mon it took me years! Don't expect me to be genki all of a sudden! Who knows how long I have to pine over that moron! Aa well, I'll just get myself a new boyfriend… --

_Next on Taiyou wo Sagashiteru_

Naruto declined? But why? Will the appearance of a pink-haired girl change the course of the story?

Additional questions a la study guide (yea… I'm crazy)

Why did Sasuke blush? Did he get an erection? Why is Kakashi wearing shades? Am I getting lamer and lamer as time passes? How did Pinocchio find out he was made of wood? (Coz when he did doki doki, he generated fire) Why am I crazy? Why am I still whining over a moron? Why are you still reading this part? Are you crazy too? Let's be crazy itsumo!

1 "I'LL DO THIS!"

2 I'm going.

3 A mode of transportation in the Philippines.


	7. The Second Chance!

Chapter 7: The Second Chance!

"Hey Naruto, can you take this out for me?" Iruka called out the blonde boy. It was Sunday morning and the two men were cleaning Ichiraku Ramen.

"Sure."

Naruto was holding out his hand for the trash bagbut just as Iruka was about to hand it to him, he stopped, "Naruto, if you want to tell me something-"

"The garbage collector will collect this soon. We better hurry." Naruto said as he swiftly snatched the bag out of the older man's hands and ran out of the bar.

Iruka sighed. _I wonder when that boy will start to speak up. He hasn't said a thing about that audition._

He sighed again as he directed his attention to wiping the counter.

The bells hanging on the door rang as what Iruka thought to be Naruto coming back from the garbage bin.

"If you're finished with that, there's still a lot to clean in the store room."

"Ahem," was the reply of the other person in the room.

Iruka looked up. It was an old man dressed in a suit wearing sunglasses. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were… we'rereally closed right now. You can come by later."

"Actually I was told that I'd find a certain boy here. I went to his apartment but no one was there. I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto? Oh, well, have a seat, he's just outside."

As the old man neared the chair set by Iruka, he removed his sunglasses and looked closely at the other man's face.

"Well, well, I didn't think I'd find you here, Iruka!"

Iruka looked. A big smile suddenly crept to his face. "Sarutobi-san! Ohisashiburi. (1)"

The two men exchanged customary greetings before Iruka spoke again. "What brings you here? You just said you wanted to see Naruto?"

"Well, yes, you see, he auditioned for Konoha Records yesterday…"

"Konoha Records? You still work there?"

"As one of the creative general supervisors now, really."

"Wow. That explains the wardrobe," Iruka said with amazement.

"Hahaha, you do know how to flatter, Iruka, thank you."

There was a bit of silence before Iruka asked,"Well, what about Naruto?"

"Well about that… is that boy yours, by the way?"

Iruka wanted to say yes, but instead he laughed,"Oh no… I've just been taking care of him."

"I see… so that would explain it a bit…" Sarutobi said, now with a different kind of expression on his face.

"Explain what?"

"Well you see, yesterday he supposedly have passed the audition,"

"He DID!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Yes, but he declined."

"What? That's crazy. Being an artist is his lifetime dream!"

"I thought so. But you see, when he was asked to sing the carrier single of the new album, he suddenly declined and left with no explanation. All the other judges thought that it was because he preferred his own songs, but I decided to investigate a bit further. And I think it was a right thing to do."

Iruka was too puzzled to say anything so the old man continued.

"He was asked to sing the song _Jeepney._"

This time it was the old man's turn to set a chair for Iruka as he unconsciously began sitting down. There was a sad look on his face.

"That song, eh?" Iruka said in a flat tone. Sarutobi was about to open his mouth after letting Iruka get lost in his thoughts for a while, but Iruka continued. "Wait. You mean to tell me he refused to sing the song?"

Sarutobi nodded. Iruka's jaw dropped in disbelief. "That kid… I, I, you have to give him another chance! You see, I… when he was smaller, I forbade him to sing that song. Ever. But ah, that was just my bitterness talking. Sarutobi-san…" Iruka stood up firmly and looked the old man straight in the eye. Without warning, he bowed his head low to the old man. "Please give Naruto another chance!"

Sarutobi suddenly stood up, surprised at Iruka's rash actions. "Now, now, Iruka, there's no need for that."

Just then, the door to the bar opened once more. "Hey sensei, there's a car parked… what's going on?" Naruto asked, seeing the strange situation he just witnessed.

"Naruto, you – you stupid kid!" was all Iruka could muster to say before going to Naruto and enveloping him to a tight embrace.

"Heeeey, I can't breathe." Naruto said, struggling in Iruka's embrace. Naruto looked for somebody else in the bar to get help from. As his eyes found the other man in the room, his heartbeat raced. "Hey, you're…"

"Hello, Naruto." There was a warm smile on the old man's face.

Iruka was reminded of the Sarutobi's presence when he spoke. He let go of the now speechless Naruto and wiped the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. "Sarutobi-san came to talk to you."

"T-talk… to me?" Naruto said, his eyes, big with amazement.

"You walked out on us so fast that we didn't get a chance to talk."

"Naruto," Iruka said. "I've heard from Sarutobi-san what happened. I'm really touched that even up to now you remember what I've told you back then. It doesn't really matter now though."

"But sensei! I can't sing a song that makes you feel sad! Ever!" Naruto objected.

"He's right. Besides, that project already belongs to Uchiha Sasuke." Sarutobi butted in.

Naruto looked away. He didn't want to say it, but letting go of that chance was the hardest thing he ever did.

"There is, however, another project. A pending project, I may say. "IF you're willing to take it."

Naruto looked up, waiting for the old man to say more.

"It's a hard project though, it hasn't been exposed to the media that much, but you'll be sure to sing any song to your liking."

"I'll take it!" Naruto said without hesitation. The sincerity in his bright blue eyes made the old man smile even more.

"I'll hold you to that then."

"Yatta! (2) Naruto, you're gonna make a record!" Iruka rejoiced.

There was a big grin on Naruto's face. His whole body was shaking excitement.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sarutobi said. "You're not gonna be alone. You have a partner. A drummer. I'm sure that's not a problem, right?"

Naruto thought for a moment then said, "Nah. The more the merrier. When will I meet this drummer person?"

"I believe that person is waiting for us outside. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?"

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto jumped in joy before running for the door.

Iruka sighed as soon as the boywas out of sight. He turned his attention to the old man once again. "Thank you so much for giving him another chance, Sarutobi-san."

Sarutobi just smiled. "I know talent when I see one."

"I can't believe he almost blew his chance just because of me."

"About that," Sarutobi was reluctant to ask but went on ahead. "Do you mind telling me what really happened? About that song…"

The smile that Iruka has been wearing dissolved into a frown. "Why don't you just ask the singer?"

The obvious sarcasm in the last word Iruka mentioned made the old man sigh. _It's gonna be hard convincing him_, he thought.

"What was all that crap?" the raven-haired prince snorted.

"You may call it crap, Sasuke, but that crap you said just got you a job." Kakashi said uninterestedly.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke said as the car they were riding slowed down to a stop. Sasuke quickly opened the door.

"Don't go out too much, I'll call you when your work begins. This time, let's try not being late."

Sasuke just waved his hand in response as he walked his towards apartment.

He sat down the couch the moment he got in. Resting his head in the armrest, thoughts of a blonde boy with marked cheeks immediately crossed his mind.

_What was up with guy?_ Sasuke said, deep in thought. He smirked. _He's the one who rejected the part anyway. It's not like he was gonna get it… Funny how fate works. One minute you wake up in a random guy's apartment, next thing you know you'll be in the same audition as he is._

Sasuke sat up and looked across the couch. There was a particular scratch made on the TV screen, but otherwise it was still ok. He picked up the remote control and turned it on. Flipping through the channels, he thought, _I wonder if I'm ever gonna see him again… well, who cares._

"BIG NEWS!" the television screen caught Sasuke's attention. On screen was a red-haired guy with no eyebrows. His eyes were covered in dark circles that Sasuke guessed was henna, no way were those real eyebags. On the left side of his forehead was printed the kanji of "love," and on the right side of the screen the word "GAARA" was displayed.

"Hmph. Bubblegum rock stars." Sasuke said, about to change the channel.

"THE ROCK BAND EXILED HAS A NEW VOCALIST!"

Sasuke stared at the screen, drowned in the TV reporter's voice.

"BANG!"

This time, the TV didn't sustain Sasuke's attack.

* * *

**Translations:**

(1) It's been a while.

(2) You did it!

**Shinsei's Corner**

Sorry the update took a while. I have no excuse really. X

Anyway, I hope your questions about Naruto losing enthusiasm in the last chapter was answered by this one. I hope you liked this chapter too.

And please tell me your opinions. I'd love to hear from you!

Much love to all reviewers, and even those who read but don't review. Your comments (and hits) inspire me to write.

Still, as much as you can, please do review! I'll really really really love you if you do! ;) Mwahugz :-

**Next on Taiyou wo Sagashiteru!**

Will Naruto and the drummer get along? Will Iruka accept Sarutobi's offer? Will there be a KakaIru moment in the next chapter? Well, we'll all find out in the next chapter of Taiyou wo Sagashiteru!

Surely there ain't gonna be smex yet. XD Teehee.


End file.
